Unsuspected Love
by ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: Rosellina is daughter of Artemis. She just so happens to hate our favorite son of Poseidon with a passion. But will Aphrodite change her mind? Will hate turn to love? Takes place during The Sea of Monsters. Percy/OC Updated Monthly
1. Chapter 1

Okay I decided to reread the Percy Jackson series so I though of this story. I hope you Percy Jackson fans enjoy it! It takes place in the beginning of the sea of monsters so Percy is single...hint...hint

...

My name is Rosellina. I have dark brown hair and sea blue eyes. I am daughter of Artemis. The only thing that my mom ever did for me was claim me and give me a silver bow with a arrow holder also made out of silver but no arrows.

About a year ago this 'big-shot' Percy Jackson came to our camp. He is the same age as me, thirteen, and all of the girls go gaga over him. I'm am SO NOT one of those girls. Like seriously he is the son of Poseidon, oooohh, big fricken whoop. Ooh and they made a bead especially for him last year too! I am the daughter of ARTEMIS! You don't see any boy obsess or anyone think I'm super cool. I don't even have any friends. And he has the whole camp who adores him. At least I have a simple life. Sometimes it can get hard but, crap happens to people.

I was in my cabin getting ready for inspection. The hunters of Artemis just left today so I had allot to clean up. They hated me because my mother hated me so every time they came here ever since a year ago they always left there liter on the floor for me to pick up. All except one girl, Kendra. She always scolded the other hunters to stop making life hard for me. I guess you could say she was my only friend.

Since I was a daughter of a god who only had one child that was me, I was here all year round. I'm ok with it because all I have to came home to is my drunk uncle. My dad died when I was seven, he had been murdered in an alley and found the next day by a hobo. Ever since then I lived with my drunk uncle. It was like I was in the Hunger Games because I had to take care of myself. But I'm glad that a satyr came to get me.

I heard a knock on the door and a voice followed,"Rosellina, inspection time, may I come in?" It was Annabeth she was always the one who did inspection. I didn't like her. I used to but she is obsessed with Percy Jackson too so...

"Yeah come on in." I told her.

As soon as she came in she said,"Good job you have to have the cleanest cabin yet." I would suppose so. It was only me a few bunks and the design of my cabin looking like it was at night and a blue moon was shining. I also had a light blue vanity and chest. There was also a bathroom with a stand up shower, a sink, and of course a toilet that was a cerulean blue color that was made of granite.

"Thanks." I said as she left my cabin. I checked my simple purple watch. It was 17:00. Now the rest of the day I had free choice of anything. Chiron named me best camper of the week so this whole week after 17:00 I got a free choice of any activity. I decided I would go sit o the pier by the lake. It, besides the forest, was the only place where I felt at home.

...

I had on my camp half blood orange tee, some booty jean shorts and light blue sandals. It was the summer when the water felt warm and cool at the same time. I didn't dare swing my legs over the edge because you don't know what the dryads would do those sneaky water dwellers.

Right when I felt relaxed while basking in the sun some water splashed me and I was soaking wet.

I opened my eyes and gods damn it, it was Percy Jackson who just came out of the water. I tried to push down the feeling of wanting to punch him but, I could get into some major trouble for give the wondrous Percy Jackson a black eye.

"I'm so sorry!" He said as he did some gestures and soon enough I was dry because he bended the water out of me.

"It's...ok." I said trying to use the nicest voice I could muster.

"Hey you're miss best camper for the week, Rosellina right?" he said.

"Yeah..I am." I said. I did not know where this kid was trying to do but dang was he bugging the hades out of me.

"That's cool. So...I guess I'll see you in Archery Knockout tomorrow." He said then left taking one last glace at me before mumbling an inaudible,"Gods is she hot."

I rolled my eyes. Ugh I had almost every class with the 'big shot'.

I looked at my watch. It was 17:54. Almost dinner time. So I got up and walked to the Mess Hall.

...

"To my uncle Apollo." I said as I scraped half a portion of my meal for my favorite person in the world. He must've been happy because the flames turned a blue color, like always when I gave something to my uncle.

I sat down and started to eat. But what kept bothering me was Percy Jackson staring at me from across the room and the Aphrodite girls looking at me with pure fury in their eyes. They looked even uglier than a Kampe when they made those faces.

As soon as I finished I hurried to my cabin and directly changed into my pajamas; some light gray sweats and a black paramore tee. I would skip the campfire today. I tried to go to sleep as soon as I could but something kept tugging at my mind. I knew exactly what it was, why the hades was Percy Jackson checking me out at dinner?

...

Please review it makes me want to write more. And I think this is my best work yet. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I have GREAT ideas for this story...oh and just so you know I update allot!

...

Percy POV

I was in Archery Knockout class...not my favorite thing to do. I wasn't really that good but, gods was Rosellina good at archery, well her godly parent was Artemis.

Rosellina focused her Silver bow loaded with a wooden arrow at a volunteer that had an apple on his head. She had a stance of such grace as she pulled the arrow back, reamed, and shot that apple directly off of the volunteers head. There was a round of applause then the leader for this activity ,Lee Fletcher, said,"Ok great job, Rosellina, next is Percy Jackson.

The volunteer and I twitched in unison. Lee noticed this and said,"You can use the immobile target." He pointed at the regular target. I took a wobbly stance, tried to aim, then shot. The arrow just fumbled to the ground as soon as I shot it.

'Hades.' I thought.

"Ok Percy, your done." Lee said. Everyone did get one shot. I walked over to where Rosellina was standing and said,"That was just an epic fail huh?"

"You bet. It was so embarrassing I literally started crying because I laughed so hard." She said with a straight face.

"You too funny." I told her...It didn't really look like I was getting anywhere so I decided to get out the corny pick up lines on her.

Rosellina POV

"You know it's sad that people don't see what I see." 'Big Shot' Said.

Oh come on...now this kid was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Yes it is." I said smiling. I had to be nice to him or the whole camp while hate me. I really rather have them envy me then hate me.

"Ok that's a wrap for this activity." Lee said clapping his hands.

"I have picking strawberries next." Percy said.

Ughh I did to.

"Me too." I mumbled.

"Ok I'll walk you there."

...

I had on a big straw hat to block out the sun as I picked the biggest, ripest strawberries I could find while not tying to be annoyed by Mr. Son of Poseidon.

"How did you get so good at archery?" He asked one of his many annoying questions.

"I'm born with it...my mom is Artemis remember?" I responded.

"Oh...So your uncle is Apollo and the Apollo kids are your cousins, and Zeus is your grandfather. So since my dad is Zeus' brother I'm kinda like a third cousin?"

"Yeah I guess...but really no one cares about wether their related or not." I said. It came out not as harsh as I thought it would be either.

"Oh...so...wan to ditch?" He smirked.

"No..I don't like to break the rules that much."

Percy POV

So she doesn't like bad boys either...I wonder if that one hunter of Artemis...Kendra McFroller? Was it? Would know. So I told her I had to go to the bathroom as I went to a fountain and dug in my pockets for a drachma. When I found one I threw it in and said,"Hunter of Artemis, Kendra McFroller."

An image of the hunter then came up. She was relaxing against a tree.

"Umm...hello?" I said. I wondered if she was asleep.

"Who is it?" She mumbled.

"Percy Jackson." As soon as I said that her eyes shot open and as soon as she noticed I had amde an Iris message to her.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Umm...would you happen to know what type Rosellina likes?" I said nervously.

"She likes...sweet, romantic boys." She said kind as if she were weirded out.

"Ok thanks." I ended the message and went back to the fields.

Rosellina POV

As soon as Percy came back ,Katie Gardner, the helper of this activity said,"Luch Time!" In her loud, yet still soft voice.

I was glad at that I t was over and got ready to leave by putting the strawberries in the collecting bin but, Percy had other plans.

"I'll walk you." He said while jogging up to me.

"Thanks." I said very plainly.

The walk was mostly quiet if it weren't for Percy whistling the whole way. I just wish he would get the idea and leave me alone but I didn't think it would be so easy.

...

Once again as soon as I finished Luch I now had free time. I decided to spend it by going to my cabin and just hanging around there. Hopefully Percy wouldn't think of me being there. But I did not yet know what that kid was capable of.

...

Oooohhh mysterious...what do you think Percy will do? o.O


	3. Chapter 3

I have allot of ideas for this story so I'm kinda going to write everything from the Sea of Monsters but from my point of view. And I will be rereading the Sea of Monsters as I make this story because I mostly forgot everything in the middle. Enjoy! Oh and I'm going to make up the adventure all by myself.

...

Rosellina POV

As soon as I thought I was away from any interruptions, just relaxing in my cabin, I heard a knock on my door followed by a voice.

"Hey Rosellina...you in there?" I panicked and hid under my blankets.

...

Percy POV

I knocked on the door one more time and the door opened. I then seen Rosellina peeking through her blankets.

"Oh...uh...I'm sorry, it opened by itself." I tried to explain waving my hands.

She pulled off all of her blankets, jumped off of her top bunk, then spoke,"How can I help you?" In a very unexcited voice.

"Umm...well there was just a big event right now and Clarisse is going on a quest to The Sea of Monsters. And I was wondering if you, Annabeth, and my brother Tyson would go with me to The Sea of Monsters? I already asked Annabeth and Tyson and they said yes."

Rosellina POV

I couldn't believe my ears. 'Big Shot' Percy Jackson wanted me to go on a quest with him.

"Why do you want to sabotage a quest?" I asked him the number one question that was tugging at my leg.

"Because they are going to save my best friend Grover from a Laistrygonian Giant and I don't think they'll be able to succeed with this quest." he explained.

"I don't know..but how will you get a ship?" I asked.

"My dad is Poseidon...he might give me one...so just meet me at the beach after dinner ok?" He asked.

I must've been on some king of drug because I then answered,"Ok I will go with you."

...

Wow that came out better than I expected. So yeah I'm gunna make up and write The Sea of Monsters my way...all by scratch. Oh and Here is a song that I thought suited Rosellina and Percy.

Obsessed by Mariah Carey

So oh oh oh oh

So oh oh oh oh

So oh oh oh oh

So oh oh oh oh

Will the real MC please,

Step into the mike'

So oh oh oh oh

So oh oh oh oh

So oh oh oh oh

So oh oh oh oh

All up in the blogs

Saying we met at the bar

When I don't even know who you are

Saying we up in your house

Saying I'm up in your car

But you in LA and I'm out at Jermaine's

I'm up in the A

You so so lame

And no one here even mentions your name

It must be the weed, It must be the E

Cause you be popping hood

You get it popping, Oh

Why you so Obsessed with me (Boy I wanna know)

Lying that you're sexing me (when everybody knows)

It's clear that you're upset with me

Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress

Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this

You're delusional, you're delusional

Boy you're losing your mind

It's confusing yo, you're confused you know

Why you wasting your time

Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex

Seeing right through you like

You're bathing in Windex

Boy why you so obsessed with me'

Ooh Ohh Ohh boy why you so obsessed with me'

So oh oh oh oh

So oh oh oh oh

And all the ladies sing,

So oh oh oh oh

So oh oh oh oh

All the girls sing

Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh

Obsessed

Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh

Obsessed

Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh

Obsessed

Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh

[ Obsessed lyrics from

.com/m/mariah_carey/obsessed/ ]You on your job

You hating hard

Ain't gon' feed you

I'm gonna let you starve

Gasping for air

I'm ventilation

You out of breath

Hope you ain't waiting

Telling the world how much you miss me

But we never were

So why you trippin'

You a mom and pop

I'm a corporation

I'm the press conference

and you a conversation

Why you so obsessed with me (Boy I wanna know)

Lying that you're sexing me (when everybody knows)

It's clear that you're upset with me

Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress

Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this

You're delusional, you're delusional

Boy you're losing your mind

It's confusing yo, you're confused you know

Why you wasting your time

Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex

Seeing right through you like

You're bathing in Windex

Boy why you so obsessed with me'

Ooh Ohh Ohh boy why you so obsessed with me'

So oh oh oh oh

So oh oh oh oh

And all the ladies sing,

So oh oh oh oh

So oh oh oh oh

All the girls sing

Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh

Obsessed

Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh

Obsessed

Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh

Obsessed

Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh

Why you so obsessed with me

Lying that you're sexing me

It's clear that you're upset with me

Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress

Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this

You're delusional, you're delusional

Boy you're losing your mind

It's confusing yo, you're confused you know

Why you wasting your time

...

I just thought it suited because Percy is obsessed with Rosellina and Rosellina doesn't like him back...yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok in order to have this story have longer chapters I am going to combine some of them...Ok here's the fourth chapter...The action will begin next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW

...

Rosellina POV

I couldn't believe I was doing this.

I was on the deck of the ship Percy's dad had given him. It looked like a regular pirate ship except there wasn't any rum. The ship had a cabin, a lower and upper deck, you know the works of a pirate ship. It was like the ones you would see from a Pirates of the Carribean movie. We already have been out at sea since last night.

It was morning. I was basking in the sun on the deck while thinking of what my wonderful uncle did for me. He had given me arrows that where gold and silver that would come back to me when I said return in Greek.

I have been noticing that last night when Percy was acting all hero around me that Annabeth seemed...Jealous. Ha, she shouldn't be. I would never go for the Big Shot Son of Poseidon. Never...Right?

I was interrupted from my thoughts just as said Son of Poseidon had sat by me. I always knew when there was a presence beside me.

"So where exactly is your friend...Grover...was it?" I asked.

"Yeah...Grover...He's on an island where some giant monster is. We need to get Grover and the Golden Fleece that the monster is guarding." He responded actually sounding smart for a change.

"We're going to steal the Golden Fleece? Why?" I asked him.

"Thalia's tree is dying. Without her tree back at camp...will be chaos. Monsters will be able to go into the camp and they'll destroy everything. Especially since you know who is rising from Tartarus." he explained.

"I think Annabeth likes you." I said out of the blue.

Percy seemed startled by first but them calmed and said,"What makes you think that?"

"Last night she gave me daggers every time you talked to me. It doesn't matter though I don't like her anyways..."

'Or you' I thought. (I didn't want to say it because I knew my uncle

, Apollo, would want me to get along with Poseidon Jr. My uncle did think that I was going to be a famous Demi-god. He thought I would be known all around Olympus).

At my comment Percy seemed taken aback but then spoke,"I like her as a friend but...not in a love way."

I got up and said,"I'm going to go on watch out in the crows nest."

"I'll go with you." He said catching up with me since I was already half way there.

'Ugh, wont he just leave me alone? Doesn't he get it?' I thought very angrily.

...

After a few hours of silence in the crows nest with Percy I decided to break the silence my saying,"You don't have to come with me everywhere...I can take care of myself."

I wasn't able to see his facial reaction since I was back to back with him in this tiny space that we had up here.

"Well...I kinda look up to you." He said. But it seemed as if something else was bothering him.

And that Is when I sorta cracked.

"What's so good about me that makes Mr. Big Shot wanna look up to me?" I yelled, obviously tired of his kindness towards me.

"I think your pretty." He said in a small voice despite my yelling (that I'm pretty sure Annabeth and Tyson heard).

I blushed. I didn't know why but maybe it was because I was a girl and he was a boy.

"Thanks." I responded still blushing for no reason. Thank gods he couldn't see my face.

...

The rest of the night was quiet. So far there was no monsters but...I would be ready when there was some. Besides there wasn't any yet because we weren't even in the Sea of Monsters yet.

I just hope I'll stay alive to be able to see my uncle again.

...

Ohhhhh dramatic. So how did you guys like that? PLEASE REVIEW, they make me want to update faster.

Thank you for choosing my story!


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to Percy shouting my name.

"Rosellina! We're being attacked!" Percy said shaking my shoulders. I then rolled out of my bed and grabbed my bow and arrows. I then head outside and was met by what looked like a hydra but it was in the water and it was swimming.

I didn't take any more time to look at it so I went to fight alongside Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson.

It shot a water ball at me and I immediately jumped back to dodge it and then I shot a gold arrow, aiming for its eye. I shot the arrow flying and it was a direct hit.

The monster moaned in anger and tried to hit me with another water ball but I guess it couldn't aim as good with one eye.

I then got the greatest idea. I had noticed that it had a soft spot on its head that Percy had hit with water right now that made it squeel with pain. And that was my target. So I climbed up to th crows nest.

I aimed for the spot then fired. Yet another success but, with it's last breath it picked up a rock from under the ocean and threw it at the crows nest causing it to fall down.

The monster then fell into the water and I fell to the ground. But, Percy bended some water that picked me up and let me down with ease but, Percy passed out.

"Look what you did! You made him overwork himself, you skyla!" She cursed at me in Greek calling me a female dog.

"Do I have to care what you think or say about or to me?" I said plainly.

"Uggh! You whore!" She said while Tyson gave Percy some nectar and carried him back to his room.

"Like I said, I'm not caring."

"I really can't believe you!" She yelled.

"Why are you jealous of me?" I asked.

"Because you stole my Percy!"

"I didn't steal crap."

"Yeah right. At least my mother doesn't hate me." She snapped.

"At least I'm not jealous of a girl who doesn't even like the guy who likes her!" I yelled.

"What?" I heard Percy's voice and turned to see him running back into the bedrooms.

And I think I saw tears.

"I'll deal with your fat butt later." I told Annabeth as I ran after Percy.

'Now why the hell am I doing this?' I asked myself in my mind.

I didn't even know what this feeling in my chest was.


	6. Chapter 6

"Percy..." I said as I opened the door to his cabin. He was sitting on is bed looking up. He seemed in really deep thought. With this first look I took at him, I felt a weird feeling in my chest.

He didn't respond beack so I sat down next to him, causing the feeling to get worse. It spread to my stomach.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said back there. I was just...mad." I told him. Why was I doing this? Did I actually feel sorry? I didn't know...

"I can't stay mad at you for so long." He said as he looked up at me with a smile. I felt my heat stop for a second. I clutched it with my hand as I fell to the floor.

"Rosellina!" I heard Percy call out my name before everything went black.

...

I was dreaming. I was in a meadow filled with beautiful flowers.

"It represents every living being's love." I heard a very feminine but, godly voice say from behind me. I turned around to see Aphrodite. Her hair slightly wavy and running down her back that seemed to change color, and her eyes which also seemed to change color. See was beautiful and she was a god. But, why would Aphrodite summon me?

I nodded to her fact from earlier so she can know that I understood.

"I guess your wondering why your are here?" She asked me.

"Yes." I said as I stared at the flowers around us. I stood up in front of her, getting out of my sitting position.

"Your blossoming a new love, Rosellina." She smiled and made a gesture for me to come here. I did so and followed her to a certain flower. It was a rose and it was a very light blue color, almost white. It was just a bud but, it was blossoming.

"Whom am I in love with?" I asked her. I really couldn't think of anyone at the moment.

"Percy Jackson."

...

That was short but, yeah it tells you something big!


End file.
